User blog:Chrismh/Review: Malie
Hi, welcome to Review number 2. As explained in my previous review staring Tula Toned, these reviews will be used to help you decide if you want a Novi Stars doll, or even which you may want. This time we'll be reviewing... Malie Tasker! Overview "'"Zerp xi yciye—I mean Greetings Earthlings! My name is Malie Tasker and my Earth mission is to give everyone a hug when they need one.''"'' Malie is one of the newest Novi Star characters introduced, but certaintly not the last! She was released with Tula and currently shares a home with the rest of the Novi Stars. Malie is very friendly and will give anyone a hug when their in need of one. But she can't doesn't like that gloves only come in two. Doll Starting with the Malie and Tula dolls, the novi star dolls now come with small brushes to comb and brush the dolls hair. *Box: Dark pink-purple-red *Brush: Teal *Tiara: Pink saturn Basics General Malie is somewhat accurate like most of the novi stars but she still isn't 100% accurate. Malie is very well recieved amongst fans and non-fans of the Novi Stars, most likely due to her asian inspired design. Standing Like the others, Malie's stand is personlized to fit just her shoes. Due to the small parts that stick out of her shoes, she cannot stand on both feet, and her one foot isn't strong enough to support her weight. Like Tula however, Malie's stand fits her feet very well and she wont have too much trouble staying in it. Hair Malie's hair is very stiff and solid when she is first pulled out of the box. But like Tula, if one plays with it a bit and brushes it, most of the stiff-ness will come loose and her hair will be soft and gentle. Many dolls can have their hair washed which will remove the stiff, but as it is unknown what the hair is made out of, washing it may not be the best idea for Novi Star dolls. Special Feature Malie comes with two special features. The main is the fact all four of her arms are made of rubbery material, allowing them to stretch just slightly and pull. However they cannot pose. Another feature is that her arms glow in the dark. I have yet to personally test it out however. Body Malie has very loose legs and neck but otherwise is like the other dolls. She feels very sleek and smooth in comparison to most of them. Accuracy This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. This is good to have as a key if accuracy is importan to you/the buyer. *The doll has no purse *Dolls hair isn't shaped the same and appears to be double length. The highlights in her hair are also very random with each doll *Dolls outfit isn't shaped compaired to the arts *The doll's heels are the same shape, but have different colors. *The doll has pearly skin while the art version of Malie has glitter all over her body. *Instead of a spiked bracelet, she has a beaded shiny bracelet. *Eye colors are switched *Very light makeup in comparison to art Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts